kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
"Just stop It! You treat peoples hearts like bottles on a shelf, but their not! Hearts are made of people we meet and how we feel about them. Their what ties us together, even when we are apart. Their what... make me strong!" - Sora (KH 3D D.D.D) 'General Rules' *Do NOT vandalize current articles. Persistent vandalism will result in a immediate ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. *Requesting for user rights on the basis that you are properly qualified will not guarantee you it will be granted. User rights are granted on a discretionary basis, and such determination(s) will be made by the Administration of the wiki. *Offensive articles with sexual implications, suggestive themes, vulgar languages, or racist remarks are'' completely prohibited. Violation will result in a immediate ban and/or block subject to the discretion of the Administration. No exception(s). *Do 'NOT' make pointless or wasteful article(s). Such articles are subject to deletion by any Administrator of the wiki. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are 'NOT' acceptable in any form. No exception(s). *Obey the Terms of Use while utilizing the site (you agreed to the terms if you made an account). *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit warring" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. If not, the Administration has the full authority to determine what version the article shall be. *Advertising on articles is 'completely prohibited. No exception(s). *Only upload premium, licensed videos, which can be found in the Wikia Video Library. *No moving images in articles (moving .gif's). *Do not impersonate other users. It is acceptable to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. *Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. *Do ''NOT'' erase other users' talk pages. Violation will result in a ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. *Fan Fic articles are ''NOT'' allowed, if such article is not related to the Kingdom Hearts series. It ''WILL'' be deleted and the author will be given a ban and/or block at the discretion of the Administration. *Do ''NOT'' use forums for personal or illegal reasons. If you are to create a forum, please contact any Administration member for permission. Do ''NOT'' make the forum for inefficient or wasteful use. Failure to comply will result in the thread being deleted with the creator being given a ban and/or block at the discretion of the Administration. *Copyrighting is ''strictly prohibited''. If you make an article, it is acceptable if you copy and paste with a link to the reference and/or information. Credit must be given to the original source. If not, the article will be deleted and there will be an immediate ban and/or block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. *Do ''NOT'' edit another user's profile without their expressed permission. Violation of this rule will result in a ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. This rule does not apply to Administration members editing each other's profile as good faith is assumed. *Any user who utilize this site and/or chat must generally type in English. Flexibility will be used to allow other languages to be used but it ''cannot'' be superfluous. Failure to comply will result in a warning, a kick, a ban, or block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. *Any user who creates another account or more, and utilize it without informing the Administration and requesting approval, or has informed the Administration but the request is rejected, shall be deem to have committed a socking violation pursuant to the regular penalties accrued on such violation. All users who wish to create another account and make regular use of it must disable their original account if approval is granted. Otherwise, the user will be sentenced to a 6 months ban and block while the user's other account will be sentenced to a indefinite ban and block. No exception(s). '''Neutral Principles *Do not provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article(s) with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. 'Image/Video Rules' The Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD Administration has witnessed posting of inappropriate contents that will NOT be tolerated. Only certain images and videos are allowed, so be sure to ask any Administration member before posting them, as doing so may result in a temporary or permanent ban and/or block. A quick guidelines below will show how this should be followed. *Inappropriate or offensive content are completely prohibited. (porn, racist contents, etc.) *Characters from other series require corresponding FUR. (Fair Use Rationale to be compiled when uploading) *Images taken from other sites like DeviantART must be credited to the original creator. 'Standards Rules' General Editing Use of the "Edit Summary" When editing pages, try to fill in the "Edit Summary" box above the "Preview" box before hitting "Publish", as this is to make sure that you describe the edit you made and, if it's not obvious, why. For example, "Fixed spelling error" or "Added fun fact" or "Reverted edits by 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saying "Made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful, because it's information that we already have. Making your summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of recent changes and keeps everybody satisfied. Use The "Minor Edit" Button If you're making a minor edit (fixing a spelling errors or tweaking formatting), try to remember to check the "Minor Edit" button above the "Edit Summary" box at the top right before publishing your edits. 'Blog Rules' The Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD Administration has come up with a set of rules to regulate the content within blogs, without overly hindering the personal and casual writings of such. The rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Administration. Failure to abide by these rules or regulations will result in being reprimanded depending on the severity of the offense(s). # Profanity is allowed but on a very minimal scale. # Harassing/insulting/abusing remarks are prohibited. # Spamming is prohibited. # Inappropriate contents/images are prohibited. 'Chat Rules' Since the implementation of the Chat feature, the Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD Wiki Administration has come up with a set of rules to maintain order in chat, without overly hindering the casual environment. The rules will be interpreted and enforced by any Administration member who are present. While rules do allow flexibility, excesses will not be ignored. Failure to follow these rules will result in being reprimanded by the Administration. # No vandalism. # No pornography. # Minimal profanity. # No insulting, disrespecting, harassing or abusing any users. # No spamming. # No inappropriate images/contents. # Socks (also known as sockpuppeting) is not allowed at all. Back up accounts must be reported to any Administration member. # No linking to other chat rooms. Doing so is only allowed in private messaging. # Personal fights or disputes are not allowed on chat. Any problem is to be discussed in private messaging. In the event of a dispute being held in the main chat, both sides of the argument shall be kicked or banned. # To be allowed in chat, at least one (1) edit is needed. (Ask a Chat Moderator or Administrator or any Administration member who is present in PM for details. Do NOT start to retaliate in main or you shall receive a kick or ban of 2 hours or more depending on the situation.) # When a Administrator or a Chat Moderator or any Administration member is addressing, warning, or punishing a user, all users currently present in chat will NOT interfere. If so, you will be warned, and if you do not listen the first time, you will be kicked. If continuous, you will be banned. # If a user has to point out a flaw in a Administrator or a Chat Moderator or any Administration member, please take it to private messaging. Do NOT state it out in the chat room, or it will lead to dramas or disputes. # Threatening a Chat Moderator or Administrator or any Administration member of demotion is NOT allowed. If you attempt to report this to the active Bureaucrats, he/she will NOT accept it. Such action will lead to a immediate ban/block for a whole week. No exception(s). # Please be respectful to the Administration. Respect may be earned but the Administration has a duty to make sure everything runs smoothly. # Do not backseat moderate/mini-mod, period. Backseat moderating/mini-modding is trying to replace the Chat Moderators or Administrators or any Administration member by taking the role of them. Anyone caught doing that will be warned. If failed to comply with the warning, you will get kicked. If continuous, a ban depending on the discretion of the Administration member. # No splooding is allowed. Splooding is where you spam and flood the entire chat put together. It will NOT be tolerated. If any user committs this offense, the punishment will be a permanent ban and block. No exception(s). #Ban Tags: Any Chat Moderator or Administrator may place a ban tag on any regular user. A ban tag is when you get warned countless times, you always stop before a ban is imposed, or if you get banned, that ban was imposed without warning for certain things. Any Chat Moderator or Administrator must tell at least another member of the Administration before enacting any ban tags. They must warn the specified users that a ban tag will be imposed. Ban tags do not leave a user, even if a user has had the tag on for a while, it will still stay on them. #Inappropriate/Offensive Usernames Prohibited: If you come to chat or the wiki itself with an inappropriate/offensive username deemed by the Administration, then you will be permanently banned and blocked until you get your account renamed. #Proof Requirement: We need proof of some kind if a user or a group of users are bothering or harrassing you. Absent such proof, we will NOT step in''. Screenshots are only accepted as evidence. #"Crying Wolf" 'Prohibited: Do ''NOT'' accuse other users of doing things they did not do. It gets annoying and the Administration will be strict on enforcement of this rule. #Terroristic Threat(s) & Image(s) ''Prohibited'': Terroristic threats or images are ''completely prohibited''. Violation of this will result in a automatic ban/block depending on the severity. #Racism ''Prohibited'': Racism is ''completely prohibited''. Violation will result in a automatic 2 hour ban with further penalities accuried by discretion of the Administration. #Religious Bashing ''Prohibited'': Bashing of another's religion will not be tolerated. Violation will be dealt with on a discretionary basis by the Administration. It will not be discussed on the main chat. If you want to discuss it with someone, do so in private messaging. #Pedophiles ''Prohibited'': No pedophiles will be allowed in the wiki or the chat if we suspect or have proof of some kind that you are one. The penalty will be a permanent ban and block. No exception(s). #Hacking Threat(s) ''Prohibited'': Threatening to hack the wiki or chat will immediately result in a permanent ban and block. No exception(s). #English Text Requirement: Users who utilize the chat room or site must generally type in English. Flexibility will be allowed to allow other languages but it cannot be superfluous. Failure to comply will result in a warning, a kick, a ban, or a block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. #Changing Account(s): Any user who creates another account or more, and utilize it without informing the Administration and requesting approval, or has informed the Administration but the request is rejected, shall be deem to have committed a socking violation pursuant to the regular penalties accrued on such violation. All users who wish to create another account and make regular use of it must disable their original account if approval is granted. Otherwise, the user will be sentenced to a 6 months ban and block while the user's other account will be sentenced to a indefinite ban and block. No exception(s). '''Drama This wiki has experienced abundance amount of dramas, disputes, fights, etc. They shall NOT be tolerated. Strict rules will be in place and enforced in order to maintain a peaceful flowing chat. First offense is a warning. Second offense is a warning plus a kick. Third offense is a kick or a ban, depending on the severity of the drama. Fourth offense is a ban, no questions asked. Addendum: Users who are told to take their drama off of main chat and into PM and don't do so, are subject to a immediate one week ban. # Bashing a group/person based on what they like will not be tolerated nor is speaking ill of a group/person with the intention(s) to start a fight. # We do not allow any user(s) to speak about a banned/blocked person(s) if a Chat Moderator or Administrator deems the conversation needs to end. If users do not comply with the mandate, then a kick will be issued. If continuous, a ban shall be imposed. # Role-play is left up to a Chat Moderator or a Administrator decision. If you are asked to stop, then you need to stop. # We do not allow you to discuss getting banned/blocked from other wikis or sites, sites or wikis that you have trolled, or sites or wikis that you have spammed. All issues with people on another site/wiki need to be left out of chat. # We do not allow you to request a kick or ban from a Chat Moderator or Administrator. Such actions are at their discretion. # Please do NOT speak of suicide in chat as it will just stir up drama. If you need help, ask users in private to talk, and just know that there are several recourse dedicated to helping you. # We do not allow users to discuss, debate, or rant about any religious group/religion. # Crying, complaining, whining, etc. is NOT allowed in chat. The Administration finds it annoying. 'Color Enforcement' On the Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD Community, there were some modifications to our virtual chat room into a set of colors and other features. Many ask, "what does this button do?" or, "what are the options button for?" and other things. We have created such things to your utmost convenience. We don't want our community to be dissatisfied of a barren wasteland. Options Button The options button are basically chat hacks, in which you can enable a lot of neat things. We encourage all users to use such hacks and tricks to enjoy your stay here in the community. Features include: * Enabling chat hacks * Tab complete * Multi-kick * Stopping the side scroll bar when spam occurs * Multi-PM (Big one for the Administration and HIGHLY recommended) * Search bar * Many More! We encourage you to use these nifty features so that the chat remains a fun flowing place. Test Button What is the "Test Button"? Well it is a button that test for lags, and in the process, it changes the skin color. It's quite addicting! Party Mode Party Mode is simply a button you click on to change backgrounds, play music while in the chat room, and other features. You have the option to make the chat look colorful. Special Commands Here are the commands in this wiki's chat, and you can use the command(s) by typing it on the chat box. Here are the available commands: Administration The KH Administration has decorated our lovely members into specified colors. It separates the Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Chat Moderators. Founder- Gold Bureaucrats- Aqua Administrators- Blue Chat Moderators- Red Chat Bots- Gray The purpose is for the users to identify who to contact in need of anything within this wiki's jurisdiction. (Bureaucrats are rarely seen and really busy, though ironically, you will see them quite often) Category:Content Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Site maintenance Category:Community Category:Organization